The Keys to the Triforce
by asfghjkl
Summary: Link is summoned to see the Great Deku tree by a fairy, the one thing he's always wanted, but wait.. Who are these other two children? What is the Deku tree's purpose in having them? Please Read and Review
1. The Meeting

_Link..._

_The chosen boy.._

_Hyrulian from the forest.._

_Help..me.._

_I need you now.._

Link woke up with a start. That dream again.. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking across his dark house. It was still nighttime.. He should go back to sleep, he thought. It couldn't have been three o'clock yet. He settled himself upon his bed and sighed, closing his eyes. Drifting back off to the realm of sleep..

He had a different dream this time. There he was standing in front of a drawbridge in front of a huge castle. He stood there, puzzled, as a white horse game galloping from the drawbridge and across the landscape. He stared confused at it's riders. A young girl about his age in a white dress, and a disguised lady along with her. He stared back to the drawbridge as he took a sharp intake of breath. There was an evil looking man upon a midnight black horse. There was a strange aura around the man, and Link didn't like it. Even his horse appeared to have evil in it. Link found himself backing up from the horse and the man, as he heard an evil cackle escaping the mans lips, and he began galloping away.....

_"...Navi? Where are you? Come hither.."_

The elderly spirit of the Deku tree cried out to the fairy as it stared at the dying tree with pure sadness in it's eyes. 

"Navi.. I need you to fulfill your purpose now.. A man has cast a spell on me, I must have _the boy without a fairy _come to my aid.. But first.. Find the _child of water and her _brother in the mountains_.. Navi.. I beseech thee, go now to Death Mountain and Zora's domain to obtain the other youths. Only when the three are together can Hyrule be saved.. Go now, Navi." The tree gasped. Navi the fairy was shivering in fear. Was the Deku tree going to die? Navi gained her courage and nodded to the Deku tree. She quickly flew off into the night, she only had until morning to get all of the children, for the Deku tree wouldn't hold on much longer..._

_I need you.._

_Hyrule is in your hands.._

The boy from the mountains had no idea of what was happening at the time. He was asleep in his room at the top floor of the Goron Village. He had crimson hair and green eyes that were closed tight under his eyelids. He stirred slightly, and yawned a little, hearing a small tinkering noise above him. He thought it to be a mosquito and swatted at it. His eyes burst open when he heard an "AHH" after his hand made contact. What the heck was that?

"Sheesh, that was rude.." Navi the fairy fluttered before him. The crimson haired boy sat up in his bed, the grey sheet that was covering him falling and revealing his fairly muscular chest and a pair of black shorts. He had a fairly nice build due to the fact that he'd been living in a mountain his whole life. He blinked at the fairy and examined her with his emerald orbs.

"..A fairy? What brings you to death mountain?" He queried. Navi flitted around.

"I have been sent by the great Deku tree to summon you to Kokiri forest. I must find you and your sister and return you to the forest. You are a key to save Hyrule! We need you!" Navi said quickly. The boy blinked.

"..Uh.." He seemed to not believe the fairy's claims. "I'm just a kid from Death Mountain, why do I have to go to  save Hyrule?" 

"Just come along!" Navi shouted angrily, turning a shade of red. The boy raised an eyebrow. 

"Alright, fine, I'm coming.. Just let me change first and I'll be on my way." He said and stood up, walking over to a small notch in the wall that was covered by a light grey cover not unlike the one on his bed. The boy was in there for several minutes, then he came out wearing a red tunic. At his back was a small sword and a Hyrulian shield. "Let's go.. what's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Navi the fairy. We shant tarry now, we must hurry to Zora's domain."

"Right, I'm Enshou Imori." He grinned a confident grin. "Let's go find my sister."

_They kingdom is in peril.._

_There's nothing we can do now.._

_But to wait and hope that the three will help us.._

A young girl stood at the edge of a waterfall, beginning a dive as she closed her sapphire eyes, as she felt a trickle of water fall from the ceiling above her and land softly upon her light blue hair. She sighed slightly, relaxed. She wore a blue tunic that allowed her to breathe underwater, which came as an advantage in such a place. She got in a running stance, dashing forward and hopping off the edge of the waterfall, doing several flips and turns, straightening perfectly as she landed in the water. Many of the Zora's surrounding her clapped in amusement as she surfaced, grinning slightly. She hoisted herself from the water and saw a sparkle out of the corner of her eye. She ignored it and went over to her room in the bottom of Zora's domain to dry off. She went inside and grabbed a towel, rubbing it across her head and whipping the water from it. She sighed as she removed the towel from her head and shaking it slightly. She went over to her mirror and began brushing her hair as she saw yet another sparkle from the corner of her eye. She set the brush down with a slender hand and stood up, straightening her tunic slightly and walking to the door, looking around outside. She then saw a fairy. She blinked to see if her eyes were fooling her and she rubbed them ever so slightly and gently. Next to the fairy was a crimson haired boy. She came from her room and walked over to the boy and fairy.

"..Enshou? What are you doing here?" She said, unbelieving that her brother was there. Enshou grinned.

"This fairy called me, said we have to save Hyrule or something.." He muttered in an unbelieving tone. The girl raised an eyebrow. 

"Save Hyrule? We're just kids." She said in a puzzled voice, looking at the fairy that was hovering above her brother's shoulder.

"Why must you all not believe me?" Navi pleaded. "I need to get you guys to Kokiri forest, the Great Deku tree needs you!" The girl looked at her brother, who nodded.

"Alright.. I'll go. Let me finish brushing my hair. By the way, fairy, my name is Hyosui."

"Navi the fairy, now please hurry! The tree won't last much longer!"

_Times running out.._

_Lives are on the line.._

_Got to save them all from a terrible fate.._

Navi floated into the dark room that belonged to Link. She fluttered to him and chirped loudly to wake the sleeping boy from his slumber.

"Hello, Link, I'm Navi! We need you to wake up, the Deku tree has summoned you!" She shouted. Link turned over in his bed and moaned a little, burying his head in his pillow. The fairy, by now, had had ENOUGH of everyone ignoring her and shouted angrily. "GRR?! WHY MUST THE FUTURE OF HYRULE BE SET UPON THE SHOULDERS OF SUCH LAZY CHILDREN?!" Link, who was quite surprised by the suddenly noise, quickly sprung awake, seeing the fairy twitting angrily above him. He blinked.

"Who are you? ..A fairy?" He asked. Navi took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm Navi the fairy. I was sent by the great Deku tree to take you to him. Looks like we're partners from here on in, but there's two other people I want you to meet as well." Navi said, flying over to the door and said something inaudible to Link, and she came back with Enshou and Hyosui. Link blinked slightly and stood up.

"Wow, I need a whole welcoming committee?" The green tunic boy asked. Hyosui blinked.

"So this is Link?" She asked Navi. Navi nodded.

"Yeah yeah, but we need to go to the Deku tree now, he can't hold on much longer!" She snapped. Enshou nodded.

"Alright. Let's go ahead and go." He said, walking over to the door and climbing down the ladder. Hyosui smiled at link slightly and went over and climbed down the ladder. Link blinked.

"..I can just tell this is going to be fun." He commented and walked over to the door. Navi sighed in agreement.

"Indeed. Sheesh, what a night.." She flew onto his shoulder and lay there, taking in a few minutes of relaxation after a night of flying.

_Finally together.._

_Can the three save us?_

Link led Hyosui and Enshou over to the field that would lead to the great Deku tree, only to be stopped by the infamous Mido.

"Hmph, you seriously think you can go through here? You aren't even a real Kokiri! You don't have a fairy!" He shouted, totally ignoring the fact that Link had the other two with him.

"Oh really?" Link muttered, just as Navi flew from his shoulder and right in Mido's face.

"He does to have a fairy, kid, and if you know what's good for you, you should get outta our way." She snapped. Mido snorted.

"Quiet you loud creature.." He muttered. "What can you do, anyway? You don't even have a shield and a sword!" 

"Err.. Well, I guess you're right." Link said. "If I get them, will you let us through?"

"Yeah, right, like you can actually get them. But yes, I will let you through if you are smart enough to find them." Mido said, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. Link rolled his eyes and walked away, hopping onto a platform in the water and onto solid ground across it. Hyosui followed after him.

"What's his problem?" She asked. Link sighed.

"He's always trying to get on my bad side, I don't really know why." Link said. He looked forward and blinked. "Hey.. Is that.. Oh hi Saria!" He shouted. A girl with emerald colored hair and in a green outfit approached them.

"Yahoo! Hi Link!" She said happily. "Wow, you finally got a fairy?!" She grinned. "That's so great!"

"Yeah. I can't believe it." Link smiled. "Her names Navi. Oh, hey, I got summoned by the great Deku tree."

"Wow! That's great, Link, I knew you would get something this great someday.. Who's that?" She said, points to Hyosui.

"I'm Hyosui. I was summoned as well. Me and my brother." She pointed behind her at her brother who was bickering with Mido. Link blinked and looked over.

"Why's he arguing with Mido?"

"He doesn't like being pushed around. He grew up in Death Mountain so he has an attitude all his own." Hyosui said. Link nodded.

"Alright, I see.. Well, Saria, do you know where I can find a sword and shield?"

"Well, you can buy a shield at the shop over there." Saria pointed in the proper direction. "And if you get through the Kokiri Training ground, your reward is the Kokiri sword." Link nodded once more.

"Sounds good, thanks Sar'." He said and ran in the direction of the training ground. Hyosui blinked.

"He's a bit impulsive, isn't he?" She said to Saria. Saria nodded in agreement.

"Well, yeah, but that's one of the great things about him. He'll do whatever needs to be done at the right time. The first time I realized that, I knew for a fact that he would be great someday. He's one of those people you can just tell.." She said. Hyosui looked at Saria and blinked a little. Then looked over at the shop.

"I think I'll treat Link to a shield.. I looked at his wallet when he was argueing with Mido, it didn't look like he has enough for a deku nut." She said. Saria grinned.

"Go ahead. Watch out for him, alright? I know something dangerous is up ahead for you guys."

"You got it." Hyosui said and walked over to the shop. She looked in, seeing a small Kokiri, attempting to hold himself up on the counter to see over it. She grinned a little. She was taller then the average Kokiri like Link. She leaned over the counter. "I'll take a Kokiri shield, please. Wait, better yet, make it two." The little man scurried over the shelf with the shields and picked them up, placing them on the counter.

"That'll be eighty ruppees, miss." He said. Hyosui sat the ruppees on the counter and grabbed the shields.

_Time's running out.._

_Where are you Link..?_

Link crawled under a small space in a wall towards the north of Kokiri forest. He couldn't believe what was happening quite yet. All the dreams, then the fairy and the others that had come into the forest. He said and crawled from the space and looked around. He turned left and heard a small rumbling. He decided not to stick around and find out what was causing that noise and ran into the tall grass. He took a peak around a corner and his eyes widened. A huge boulder was right behind him! He clenched his teeth and ran like heck, doing a running somersault out of the way just before the rock hit him. HE felt his head make contact with something, hard. He rubbed it.

"Ow.." He looked over, seeing a treasure chest. He blinked and went over to it. He pushed the lied open and hoisted himself onto it, reaching in to find.. The Kokiri Sword.

_Not much time remaining.. _

_I beseech ye to hurry.._

Link came back over to the pond with his sword in it's sheath. He looked to the shop, and then at his wallet.

"Dangit, I don't have enough money.. What am I supposed to do?" He sighed and looked over at Mido. He was by himself now, apparently Enshou has left his argumentative  state. Link looked over to see Hyosui standing in front of the shop. He blinked and walked over to her. "Hey.." He said, a little depressed because he didn't have enough money and his visit to the Deku tree would be prolonged. Then he saw her grin, and hold out a Deku shield to him.

_Hurry.._

_There's no more time to spare.._

Enshou found his sister and Link talking in front of the store and walked over to them. He looked past them at Mido.

"Alright, you got all your stuff, didn't you?" He said. Link nodded.

"Yeah. Let's head that way." He said. Walking over to Mido and sighed. "Alright, Mido, we need to see the Deku tree now." 

"See the Deku tree? Tch, you don't even have the right equipment, like I said.. Hey.. wait.. is that the Deku shield? No big deal.. but wait.. is that.. the Kokiri sword?! How did you obtain that?!" Mido snapped rudely. Hyosui  grinned.

"We got the stuff, now let us through."

"Unbelievable.. I'll never accept you as a Kokiri, Link. Never. Gah, how did you get to be the favorite of Saria AND the Great Deku Tree?" Mido continued to pout and moved out of the way. Enshou grinned.

"My day is complete. We've single handedly broke the pride of a conceited boy." He said, snickering. Link laughed and started walking into the field that the Deku tree was awaiting. Hyosui looked at her brother and smiled.

"Guess our adventure is just starting. I can't believe the fairy was telling the truth."

"I heard that!" Navi called from Link's shoulder. Enshou grinned again, and walked forward, sticking his hands in the pockets of his tunic. Hyosui walked forward, seeing a couple leafs branching from the ground. She blinked and walked over, to it. She leaned over it, just as a deku baba was about to stick up. She went flying backwards slightly.

"Ouch!" She moaned, rubbing her head. "That hurt.. You little.." She reached into a pouch in her tunic and pulled out a crossbow. She carefully aimed and fired at the Deku baba. It was finished quickly and fell over, deku nuts falling from it. She picked them up. "These  might come in handy.." She stuck them in her pouch, then looked at Link, who was staring blankly.

"..Nice fighting." He said in a surprised tone. "I didn't know you had a crossbow" Hyosui grinned. 

"You'll learn a lot of things about me as time goes on, Link."

"Like what?"

"You'll see.." She smiled and walked forward. Enshou had his eyes closed and walked forward, then he heard Link and Hyosui's footsteps stop. He opened his eyes and saw a huge tree before him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Then the tree opened it's mouth and began speaking.

"Greetings children.. Navi, you have returned.. I knew you would not fail me.." Navi flew off Link's shoulder and over to the Deku tree. "Now, my children, I wish to tell ye something. I have been cursed, and I need ye help.. You three are the chosen ones.. This is your first test.. Are you brave enough to take on this task?" Link nodded immediately. Enshou gave a peace sign with his fingers and Hyosui grinned. The tree gave them all a weak smile. "Then enter.. And be brave.. For there are many trials before you." He said, suddenly the front of the tree opened up, bearing them passage into it. Link nodded to them and stepped into the Deku tree, the others following.

_The adventure begins.._

_The three are about to discover.._

_What true courage, wisdom, and power is.._

_As it has been told for years back and back and back.._

_The chosen three will make it apparent that the future will be safe for them.._

_And the threats to the __land__ of __Hyrule__ will be thwarted at all costs.._

_Or so they think.._

~*Alright, there's the end of Chapter one. Hope you guys have enjoyed it. Please review ^^ Next chapter should be up soon, hope you like it!*~


	2. The Great Deku Tree

Link examined the tree from the inside. He had expected a peaceful place, but this was quite different. It was gloomy, and covered in spider webs. Hyosui gasped.

"What happened to him?"

"Don't  know." Link said, staring in awe. "I've never even seen the Deku tree before. I know a lot about him. Saria visited him often and told me about him. This is my first encounter."

"I see" Enshou said, taking out his sword from the sheath. "Looks like we have our work cut out of us here. I see a bunch of Skulltulas."

"Skulltulas?" Link and Hyosui said at the same time.

"Weird skull spider looking things. You'll learn to have them." He grasped the sword tightly in his hand as he walked to the center the room, atop a spider web. "I think we need to go down here." He held the sword tightly and attempted to slice it. It didn't work, the web was to think. "Dangit.. Alright, Hyosui, go up that ladder and to the top floor. Let me know what you find."

"Right, brother." She did was she was told, climbing the ladder up the walls of the tree. She couldn't believe how dank and dark it was in here. She sighed and ran forward, hopping across a platform, coming a little short and began to fall. As she did so she quickly grabbed onto the side of the wall and hoisted herself up. She grinned a little and began running again. She looked up at a skulltula on the wall where there were vines. "Might be able to climb up those.." She thought. "Better not risk it with that thing there though." She pulled up her crossbow and carefully aimed, shooting it accurately. It fell to the ground before her and disintegrated before her eyes. She studied the spoils it left behind, a Deku nut. She snorted and picked them up and stuck them in her pocket. They might come in handy for later. She then held her crossbow in her right hand and hopped another platform, seeing a door across from her. She entered it, and no sooner had she entered the next room had the bars behind her closed. She looked back and blinked. "Aw, man, that's not good.." She turned around to the middle of the room. A Deku popped it's head up from the flower in the middle. She backed away. It spit a Deku nut at her and she quickly did a flip to dodge it. Holding the crossbow tightly in her hand she aimed at it, firing. The Deku ducked and the shot missed. It poked it's head up once more and fired another nut. Unbeknownst to her was that it was about to make contact with her cheek as she was aiming again. Angered by the stinging pain on her, she took out her shield, figuring she'd fight fire with fire. She held it out in front of her as the Deku arrogantly shot at her. The nut bounced off her shield and back at the Deku. Shocked that his attack had backfired, the Deku hopped from it's flower and began running around the room frantically. Hyosui blinked slightly and took an accurate shot at the Deku, who hopped out of the way at the last second.

"Ahh! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry for attacking you!" The Deku cried. Hyosui raised an eyebrow.

"Cowardly little creature.."

"Well, I have a thing about having arrows stuck through my head, hope you don't mind." The Deku said indignantly. Hyosui rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and I just LOVE getting Deku nut's scrapped against my cheek." She muttered, about to aim her crossbow. The Deku cowered in fear.

"N-n-no! Please don't hurt me! If you spare me, I will tell you a secret!" 

"A secret? What would that be?"

"Well.. in the far reached of the Deku tree are my three brothers. Now, you can't beat them without stunning them in a certain order. That order is 2-3-1. You can remember it by saying 'Twenty-three is number one!' Get it? Sorry about that!" The Deku quickly ran back into it's flower before Hyosui had a chance to respond. She sighed as suddenly the barred door rose up. She turned around to find another door there to. She quickly ran over to it and went in. She hopped off to a platform in the middle of the room and onto a large notch from across the room, finding a treasure chest. She kicked the lock off and hoisted herself on top of it, reaching in and pulling out.. A slingshot. She grinned a little and looked back over at the platform. It was gone. She blinked slightly and looked down below where the platform was originally to find that it had fallen and crumbled to pieces. She rolled her eyes and looked up above a notch in the wall. She took out the slingshot and fired it at a ladder that was conveniently placed above the notch in the wall. She hopped off the patch of land she was currently on and climbed up the ladder, walking through the door and back into the main room, looking down, she saw Link and Enshou standing on the web below. She looked over at the vines that she had cleared earlier and climbed up them, finding a platform right above the spider web. She put two and two together and got a running start. She hopped from it quickly and landed in the middle of the web, it broke and she came falling down into water below. Enshou and Link, who were right next to it when she jumped, stared blankly.

"..Hyosui, next time you do that, tell us." Link said, a little dazed. Enshou grinned and hopped down. Link hopped after him and they both landed in the water. Hyosui was no where to be seen by now. Link blinked and began hoisting himself up from the platform, just as he had done so, he felt a tugging on his foot. He looked around the water and saw nothing. He began climbing up against when he felt himself being dragged back into the water. He was pulled under and had no idea what was going on. He sort of panicked and yelped and kicked away, quickly running up the platform. Then he heard laughing and turned to see Enshou cracking up next to him. Then he looked back at the water and see Hyosui right where he was before, laughing. He got the hint that he had been tricked and grinned. "Very funny, guys.." He muttered. Enshou regained his composure and looked  across the area. It was cover in water except for 3 big patches of land. One was to big to climb up, and the other was accessible and right next to the land they were on right now. Hyosui swam over to the opposite patch of land to them and climbed up it. She saw a Deku Baba again and got agitated and hit it with an arrow. It was stunned. Link, being the kind of guy he was, hopped over to the platform and jump slashed it, picking up the spoils that was a Deku stick. He looked across the room at a door that was covered in the, oh, so familiar spider webs. He picked up the Deku Stick and found a torch, lighting the stick. He quickly ran over and burned the spider web, blowing the flame out of the Deku stick and sticking it in his satchel. He turned around and grinned at Hyosui and Enshou. Enshou hopped up from the platform he was on and over to the door. 

"I'll go in here and try and find a way to that platform. You guys stay here. If I'm not back in five minutes...wait longer." He said and grinned, walking through the door. Hyosui looked at Link.

"He likes doing things for himself. He'll be back soon." She said to him. Link nodded.

"I'm the exact same way about things."

"I guess we all are." Hyosui sat on the edge of the platform, legs dangling off the edge and into the water. "It's nice in Zora's domain. I love hanging out in the waterfalls."

"I imagine it would be nice. I love the forest as well. It's worth living with someone like Mido to live in such a nice place."

"I suppose so. I have my share of unhappy acquaintances at Zora's domain as well."

"Everyone usually does." Link sighed and looked at the other platform, awaiting Enshou's return. In the room next to them, Enshou was fighting a skulltula that had popped out right in front of him and had scratched him in the cheek. He had a fiery temper and began slicing at it from all directions with his sword. After defeating it, he made his way into a huge room. He walked into the middle of it and heard a crackling. He turned around to find an egg had fallen right behind him. He unsheathed his sword once more and prepared. The egg cracked open, revealing a spider. He cringed. He hated spiders. Regaining his composure he ran at it and sliced it repetitively in the eye. Gosh that thing had a big eye, he thought. After finished off the spider, he heard another crackling, and another, then another. Three spider eggs came crashing down from the ceiling. Enshou didn't want to stick around for the grand hatching and went running into a crawlspace in the wall. Crawling through it he found himself coming out onto the platform he wanted to be in. Hyosui saw him and grinned.

"Nice job, brother!" She shouted. Link nodded. 

"Now how do we get over there?" 

"Watch and learn my friend.." Enshou walked over to a block that was at the edge of the platform and pushed it off quickly. Link smirked and hopped onto it, pulling himself onto the platform. Enshou turned around to find yet another spider web on the ground, blocking their way to the bottom floor. He sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to Hyosui, tossing her a Deku stick. "Take that and have it catch fire and bring it over here. Quick." Doing as she was told, she quickly ran to the torch and the Deku stick caught on fire. She ran over as quick as possible and tosses Enshou the stick. He threw it on the spider web and it disintegrated. Hyosui climbed up the block and onto the platform, whipping some water out of her eyes and yawned slightly.

"How much longer is this going to take, guys? I'm kind of tired." She said. Link turned to face her.

"Shouldn't be much more, c'mon." He hopped down the hole and the other two followed. They fell into a huge room, with 3 Deku flowers, and a locked door behind them. Hyosui took out her shield. 

"Link, take out your shield and block the second one's attack. I'll take the third one. Link, block the last ones attack and send it back at him. After that, Enshou, attack it. Alright?" She said. If the two boys had anything strange to say about this report, they kept it to themselves. Link leaned forward and held his shield out and the Deku nut fired by the second one came colliding into it. The nut bounced off the shield and into the second Deku. It turned blue and was completely paralyzed. Hyosui repeated the process with the third Deku, just barely hitting it. Link did a somersault roll over to the last one, blocking it's attack with his shield. The Deku was hit and Enshou came running at it with a jump slash. The Deku hopped out of the way and cowered. 

"Draat!! How did you find out our secret? How irritating!! It's so irritating, I'm going to tell you the secret of killing our Queen Ghoma! You can only attack her when her eye turns red. Oh queenie...Sorry about that!" The Deku ran back into it's flower. He had said that so quickly that Link, Hyosui, and Enshou didn't even have time yet to respond. Link blinked and shrugged on shoulder at the fairly puzzled faces of Hyosui and Enshou. He looked to the side and saw the bars covering the door that was behind the Deku's had fluttered open given them the chance to go inside. Link sighed slightly.

"I think whatever is causing the Deku tree's illness is in here.. That 'Ghoma' creature or whatever." He said. Enshou nodded, unsheathing his sword. Hyosui took out her crossbow and readied her arrows. Link grabbed his sword and shield. He turned to the others and nodded, then stepped through the door to Ghoma....

There was a slight rattling sound. The three couldn't quiet put their finger on where it was coming from. Hyosui stepped out from the edge of the room. It was covered in a mist, and there were four 'pillars' across the room. She looked up to find a huge spider, about twice the size of the children and about four times as wide. The eye of the spider spinned around in it's head as it fell to the ground, getting in an intimidating battle stance. Hyosui gasped and backed up, the spider had it's sight on her, it got poised for attack as it's eye turned red. She clumsily shot at it's eye with her arrow and it fell over, stunned. Enshou ran at the spider while it was stunned and jump sliced it. Link came up at it from behind and began slashing at it repeatedly. Hyosui had regained her composure by now and was taking an arrow and was stabbing at the spider. Ghoma grew annoyed and growled and pushed them away from her. Then she climbed up one of the pillars, up above them. Her eye turned red and an egg dropped from her. Then another fell. Enshou took care of killing the spiders in the eggs, Link helping him. Hyosui caught sight of the red eye and shot at it. Ghoma fell from the ceiling and lay on the ground paralyzed. Hyosui began an onslaught of attack it with the bow once more. Link came to her aid after he finished with the baby spiders and shoved his sword into the eye of the best. Ghoma flinched and fell backwards. Link had hit her ultimate weak spot. She fell to the ground, beginning to disintegrate. Hyosui stared in awe as it disappeared, leaving no spoils behind, but a blue glowing lightly. Enshou stared at the light and took a deep breath, stepping into it. The others followed.

_You've done it, children.._

_The curse is broken.._

_You have fulfilled your first mission.._

The three felt themselves be teleported in front of the Great Deku tree. They stared at the withered thing with hope in their eyes.

"Will you be alright, Deku tree?" Navi said. The Deku tree paid no attention to that.

"You were successful.. I knew you could do it.. But, I must tell you this.. Though you were successful in defeating the curse, I was doomed before you ever started.." He paused for a second, the continued. "But, I have strength enough to tell you one thing.. Dost thou wish to listen?" He looked at the three children, who nodded in turn. "Back long ago, Hyrule was created by three Goddesses.. Din, the goddess of power, gave the earth shape and form.. Nayru, goddess of wisdom, gave spirit and law to the world.. And Farore, goddess of courage, gave life and hope to the world.. After their labors were finished, they each sealed their powers in the Triforce, which has been guarded until now. The man who cursed me is after the Triforce, and wants to use it's power to bring Hyrule to it's end. You must stop them.. Also.. Hyosui.. Enshou, approach me, my children.." Hyosui looked at her brother, who shrugged, and they walked toward him. They saw something sparkle within him. Out came two fairies. One was red, one was blue. They flew over and floated in front of theme. "They will aid you.. Yours is called Layri, Hyosui.. And yours is Taya, Enshou.. Navi, Layri, Taya.. Watch over your partners.. You three need to go to the castle.. There you will meet Princess Zelda.. And she will.. Help you on your journey.. And you will need this.." The tree paused as a emerald appeared from inside him and flew over to Link. The Forest Emerald. Link held it in awe, then looked up at the Great Deku tree. "My time is ny.. Good luck.. I beseech ye..good..bye..." And with those last words, before anyone could say anything, all color left the Deku tree, and he died. He was a dark, old tree, the leaves fell from his branches gradually. Link stared at him and swallowed hard.

"...L...Let's go guys." He said, putting the emerald in his pocket. Hyosui and Enshou stared at the tree, their fairy's on their shoulders. They sighed and walked ahead, following Link to the field. There stood Mido once more, blocking their way.

"What did the Great Deku tree want?"

"Well.. he.." Link began, unsure of what to say exactly.

"He was cursed, and well.. he passed away." Hyosui said. Mido gaped at them.

"..He...he died?! What'd you do?! I can't believe you!" He marched away angerilly, adding an "it's all your fault Link!" under his breath as he marched away. Hyosui lay a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Link.. It's not your fault." She said. Link nodded.

"I know.. Just wish I could've done more." He said. Enshou cleared his throat.

"Shall we go see the Princess?" He said. The other two nodded and they headed to the south of the village, walking through a pathway and across the bridge. Seeing Saria.

"Hey Saria.." Link said.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Saria said. Link nodded. "That's okay.. I knew you'd leave us someday.. You're destined for something great, Link.. I know it.. I want you three to have these Ocarinas." She held out a green ocarina, a blue, and a red one. She sighed slightly as she saw them each put their own Ocarina's in their satchels, thanking her. "It's no problem.. But remember me, Link.. I'll miss you." Link nodded and began backing away, looking at his friend. Then he ran off, not looking back. Hyosui looked at her brother, who nodded, and they both ran off. 

_One mission complete.._

_Their adventure has only begun.._

_What will it be like this the Princess?_

_What trails with the tree face in the coming days?_

_Will they survive their mission to protect their beloved __land__ of __Hyrule__?_

_Only time will tell.._

~* Alrighty.. Done there. ^^ Please review! I hope you're enjoying this so far. Put in some things I can improve on to, or what you liked about it. I want this to be as enjoyable as possible, so just give me your honest opinion ^^ Thanks! Please review! *~


End file.
